


Oath of Servitude

by Nagiru



Series: CLAMP related drabbles [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Blood Oaths, Devotion, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: She was his one and only, and he'd do anything for her.





	Oath of Servitude

I swore to you my being, my life, and my protection. I swore to you my company, my life for yours, my life _in favor_ of yours. I looked into your eyes, knelt down before you, and offered you my blood, my whole self, to protect you, my princess.

Under your command, I would kill. Under your command, I would die. Under your command, I would make any sacrifice. I would sell my soul and give up on my ambitions. For _you_ I would become stronger — enough to stop my suffering, enough to prevent _your_ suffering.

(Strong enough so that you could see me as a person, as a living human being, as someone you could one day come to love.)

Because you, Tomoyo, _are_ my life. My princess, my light, my life. The only thing that moves me, that encourages me, that makes me fight, in the first place. You, Tomoyo, is my lady, and I am your willing servant; I kneel before you, offering you my blood because I love you. Because I _wish to_. I offer you my whole self, because I _need_ to protect you — from all evil, from everyone, including myself. I stand by your side, a blink away from movement, waiting for your eternity, loving your all, all that you offer me, because…

Oh, Tomoyo. My princess, my light. My _only_.


End file.
